<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I guess all we’ve got is each other now by ShinpaiWrites02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304099">I guess all we’ve got is each other now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpaiWrites02/pseuds/ShinpaiWrites02'>ShinpaiWrites02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Werewolf JFK [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clone High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Comfort, Happy Halloween, Hurt, M/M, Werewolf, Wounds, come get your food gfk community, descriptions of violence, probably the sappiest fic I’ve written yet, they love each other so much you don’t even know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpaiWrites02/pseuds/ShinpaiWrites02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JFK needs to tell Gandhi something very important.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gandhi &amp; JFK (Clone High)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Werewolf JFK [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I guess all we’ve got is each other now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic takes place after First Night and before An Old “Friend”<br/>The title and this entire fic is inspired by Haunt, the cartoon heart, which I discovered through an animatic on Instagram<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the ways Gandhi thought his life could suddenly change forever, learning that his boyfriend was a werewolf was one that REALLY came out of left field.</p><p>~</p><p>It had all started a week ago. Gandhi wanted to hang out with JFK, but when he tried to call him it was Wally that answered instead. It was then that Gandhi learned that JFK had been attacked by some wild animal, and that he was in the hospital. Gandhi had then immediately asked if he could see JFK, and when he got the confirmation he took the bus there. Yeah he could drive, but his foster parents didn’t trust him enough yet to drive half an hour to Exclamation Hospital. Besides, driving was hard when you were like 4’10.</p><p>It took 40 minutes to get there because of people getting on and off, and Gandhi had bounced his leg nervously almost the entire ride there. When his leg started getting sore he flapped one of his hands from side to side. He only did this when he was really nervous and needed to get some of his energy out. Once finally there, he’d practically bolted inside only to be left waiting another ten minutes in the waiting room. God waiting sucked, who came up with the concept of waiting anyway?? His nerves were replaced with frustration as the people in the waiting room with him were either too loud, or too close. Once he could finally see JFK, he’d forgotten to prepare himself for what he’d see and just walked straight in.</p><p>What Gandhi saw wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d expected, but it still made his chest painfully clench and his eyes widen. JFK was laying in the hospital bed with one of those patient’s nightgowns on, and he had bandages over his left eye and arm. His hair wasn’t as styled as it usually was, bits of hair sticking out making the pompadour look messy. He’d apparently just woken up from a nap, as for a few moments he just blinked at Gandhi with his uncovered eye. Once he came to his senses, a large goofy smile had appeared on his face as Gandhi surged forward and hugged the larger teen. JFK told him to be careful because of his chest wounds, so Gandhi loosened his hug a little. They’d stayed like that for a few minutes until JFK pulled away and explained what had happened. He’d left out some crucial details, which Gandhi didn’t realize until a few days later. </p><p>After that, the two of them ended up spending the day together as Gandhi had brought video games and movies they could play on the Hospital room’s TV. The same thing happened on Sunday, and after school on Monday and Tuesday. Other students had visited JFK of course, but besides JFK’s foster dads Gandhi was the one he spent the most time with. JFK didn’t know how he would’ve gotten through the scary and confusing hospital experience without Gandhi’s positive attitude. What had made the experience confusing was how quickly JFK had healed. His wounds went from somewhat fresh and sensitive to as if they were old wounds he’d had for years. This caused the doctors looking after him confusion as well, and they wondered if this and the fast recovery JFK had from breaking his leg said something about how fast clones healed. JFK was discharged from the hospital by Wednesday afternoon, but it was still advised that he take it easy and stay home from school on Thursday. Gandhi couldn’t spend too long at JFK’s place since he needed to finish his part of a school project with Joan, so this left JFK in his room by himself that night.</p><p>The horrible feeling of dread had come over him 20 minutes before the transformation, and as JFK remembered more and more of what the pain felt like he snuck out of his room through the window. He had a ladder that he’d used to sneak in late at night after parties and dates, so after making it look like he was still in bed he used that ladder to leave his home and race to the nearby woods. He’d gotten there just in time, and after that his memory went black.</p><p>~</p><p>Gandhi slowly opened his eyes as the tapping sound that invaded his dreams grew louder. He sat up and tried to look for the source before remembering that he was practically blind without his glasses, so after putting them on he took another look around. It was 5:05 am, and the tapping sound was coming from the window. Getting up to take a closer look, Gandhi flinched when a small rock suddenly hit the window, producing the tapping sound. Huh, it was like in the movies when a person did that so they could either talk to their love interest or get them to come outside. It must be JFK doing this then.</p><p>Wait-</p><p>Gandhi quickly opened his window and peered out into the cold winter night. December had began just a day ago, and there was already snow on the ground. It didn’t take long for his eyes to focus on the tall, disheveled teen standing in the snow without a shirt or shoes and with ripped up pants.</p><p>“J-JFK? Jack, Fitz, why are you- what are you-“<br/>
Gandhi had apparently lost the ability to speak coherently, and watched as the taller teen put his hand on the back of his neck and look away guiltily. Without a moment’s hesitation, Gandhi pulled out from his closet his own ladder and set it up so that he could climb down. He then rummaged through the closet again until he found a hoodie, a beanie, JFK’s Clone State sweater and a pair of extra socks JFK left at Gandhi’s for when he spent the night over. After carefully descending the ladder with the clothes under his arm, he rushed over to JFK.</p><p>“Er uh, thank you short stick. I’m sorry to come over like this, I just uh, need to tell you something important. Like, really important.” JFK said, giving Gandhi a thankful smile while his eyes held guilt and fear.</p><p>“Uh, no problem man. Will you be good in that?” Gandhi asked as JFK got himself dressed, bouncing in place nervously. He decided not to ask just yet why JFK had come over looking like this when he was supposed to be taking it easy at home, as he figured that what JFK wanted to tell him would explain that. JFK nodded once he had the sweater and socks on, then looked away as if he had something to be ashamed of. Gandhi hadn’t of seen JFK look miserable like this since the first week or so after Ponce’s death, although in this case it wasn’t as much grief as it was a bundle of nerves he could see in how JFK emoted with his eyes and arms.</p><p>“Gandhi, I need you to promise me you er, won’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.” JFK suddenly spoke up after a moment of silence, placing his hands on Gandhi’s shoulders to get the point across better. Gandhi swiftly nodded, and gave JFK a look of confusion and concern.<br/>
“You uh, know how I said I was attacked by an animal?”</p><p>Gandhi nodded again, placing his hands on JFK’s shoulders to ease his nerves.</p><p>“Well, uh, i-it was a wolf. The biggest wolf I’ve ever seen. H-He clawed my eye up real bad and nearly ripped off my arm.” JFK said more softly this time, his throat feeling like sand as he pulled his sleeve back to reveal the bandage underneath.<br/>
He pulled it away despite Gandhi’s look of concern to reveal the large bite wound underneath. The skin around the wound had turned horrible shades of brown and purple, and the bruising had spread from the wound to the point that some of it could be seen when the bandaging was on. </p><p>“This bite, it- it uh- I-“<br/>
JFK couldn’t get his words out. His heart was pounding and his throat felt like it was closing up. The pain from that night was coming back to him as he recalled it, and the fear of what Gandhi’s reaction would be made his fear even worse. He didn’t even realize that he was shaking until Gandhi gripped his shoulders a bit tighter.</p><p>“I-I tried to head back, but t-then I, I-“<br/>
JFK let out a choked sob, which interrupted what he was trying to say. Gandhi could tell that breaking down crying was the last JFK wanted to do right now, but that he couldn’t keep it in any longer. God, how long had JFK felt like this before he came here? It must’ve been so hard not to breakdown when they were in the hospital, especially when Gandhi first visited. Thoughts raced through the smaller clone’s mind as the taller clone’s walls were collapsing right before his eyes. JFK was bit by a large wolf, and he came here in only ripped up pants-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh God.</p><p>“Jack, are you-“<br/>
Gandhi’s hushed voice was interrupted as he felt the jock pull him into a tight hug that he leaned down for. He made a noise of surprise before he hugged back, trying to keep himself from being knocked over. JFK realized that he was putting too much of his weight on Gandhi, and pulled back just a little. He buried his face in Gandhi’s shoulder and held onto him as if he might suddenly disappear.</p><p>“m’ a werewolf, an uh, monster. What i-if, er, people find out and I’m taken away and experimented on like some kinda lab rat?? What if I’m put down like I’m an uh, rabid dog? I-I don’t wanna hurt anyone Gandhi, God what if I kill someone?? What if I scare you away or hurt you and you start hating me?? What if I killed you-“</p><p>That was all JFK could get out before he started sobbing into the smaller boy’s shoulder. He was quiet enough that he wouldn’t wake up anyone still asleep, but the sound of it still made Gandhi’s heart break. He hated hearing JFK like this, so unlike his usual positive and confident self. It made him want to hold onto the taller boy and never let go. With a sudden burst of strength and confidence, he tightened his hug and prepared himself for what he was about to do.</p><p>“Kennedy, look at me.”<br/>
Gandhi said firmly, but not too firmly so that JFK didn’t think he was mad at him. JFK went silent before he pulled away, Gandhi now being able to see his red and tear-streaked face. His sniffling a moment later made Gandhi decide he’d get JFK some tissues afterwards.</p><p>“I could never hate you man! I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you. You’re gonna be okay, we’re gonna be okay, I love you Jack. I’ll help you hide this from the school and your dads, and I’ll make sure you don’t hurt anyone. If you need me to chain you up somewhere at night I’ll make it happen. Got it?”<br/>
Gandhi said, putting his hands on the jock’s face. JFK seemed slightly reassured, but he was still visibly upset.</p><p>“You- you love me like this?”<br/>
JFK said almost inaudibly, but as he spoke his teeth went from being normal to being sharp and more canine-like. Gandhi tried to reach up to JFK’s mouth to kiss him, but their height difference made that difficult. JFK caught onto what Gandhi was doing, and with a small chuckle he lifted the smaller boy closer to his face. He was feeling more and more relieved by the second, the build-up of emotions that he’d had since Sunday finally being released and being met with reassurance instead of fear. Once Gandhi pulled away from the kiss, he pecked JFK on the nose before sinking his face into his shoulder. </p><p>“Hey man, I think the sweater’s starting to smell like me.”<br/>
Gandhi muffled into his shoulder. A smile slowly etched itself on JFK’s face, the tightness in his chest being replaced with<br/>
warmth. God he loved him, he was making him feel like he was top of the world despite the fact that he was sobbing into his shoulder a few minutes ago. He starting laughing, then pulled Gandhi away a little as he started spinning them around. The other clone didn’t expect something like this from Jack, but accepted it gladly and started laughing along with him. JFK was still crying, and now even Gandhi was tearing up a little, but neither of them were as sad or scared anymore. After a few spins JFK flopped down onto the snowy ground beneath them, ignoring the cold wetness on his back as he held the other boy in his arms. That’s when the pain from his wounds set in.</p><p>“Er uh...ow.”<br/>
JFK said under his breath.</p><p>“You good Fitz?”<br/>
Gandhi asked, concern appearing on his face again.</p><p>“I uh, get really sore after changing back. I’d actually just changed back when I started throwing rocks at your window, I just er, woke up by that tree over there.”<br/>
JFK explained, pointing from the ground at a fairly large tree in the backyard. While the clones all lived in houses side by side, there were clusters of woods a short distance away that JFK had likely come from. Gandhi’s place was closer to those forests than JFK’s place was, so there were more hints of wildlife in the places there weren’t houses or roads.</p><p>“Wait, you as a werewolf came to this house specifically before you changed back? Jack, I think this is a good sign!” Gandhi said excitedly.</p><p>“A good sign of what?”<br/>
JFK asked with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“A good sign that maybe as a werewolf you recognize me and that I’ll be safe around you!”<br/>
Gandhi said, his eyes wide open and his hand on JFK’s face. JFK’s eyes widened in turn, and after he quickly sat up a wide toothy grin appeared on his face.</p><p>“I er uh, hope you’re right!”<br/>
JFK said, still holding onto Gandhi as he sat up. That’s when he realized just how cold it was, and he started shivering. In fact, he wasn’t just cold. His nose felt all blocked up, and his body felt somewhat weak. He quickly moved one of his arms over his mouth and nose so that he could sneeze into it. Gandhi placed his hand on JFK’s forehead, and realized that he probably had some sort of fever or cold.</p><p>“Okay Jack, I think we should head back to your place so you can rest. You’re probably too sick to come into school today, but I promise that I’ll visit you this afternoon.”<br/>
Gandhi said, slipping off of Jack and then helping him get back up. It was kinda hard considering their size difference, but JFK was able to get up without too much trouble. He then realized something important, and looked around frantically before finding the bandaging for his arm in the snow. Gandhi grabbed it for him, but grimaced at how much blood there was on it.</p><p>“I think we should put on new bandaging at your place man.”<br/>
Gandhi said, pointing out the condition of the bandaging to JFK. JFK nodded, and rolled down his sleeve to cover the wound, he only hoped that this wouldn’t get blood on it. Gandhi held the bandaging in one hand, and took JFK’s hand in the other as he showed him a route he took when he snuck to JFK’s place at night to hang out. Before they left however, Gandhi took the ladder down to avoid any suspicion. </p><p>It didn’t take long to get to JFK’s place, nor did it take long to sneak into JFK’s room through the window using the ladder he left outside. Once inside, JFK carefully led Gandhi to his bathroom where clean bandaging was. Thank god JFK and Gandhi’s foster parents were heavy sleepers, JFK’s foster parents more so.</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t grab these at my place man, didn’t wanna wake anyone up.”<br/>
Gandhi hushed out, pointing at the tissues in the bathroom cabinet. JFK nodded, and took a few before blowing his nose.</p><p>“I think I’ll have to uh, clean this off before I give this back to ya. Don’t want ya gettin’ sick. Also, we should clean the wound before puttin’ bandaging on.” JFK whispered as he pulled off the clone state sweater. Gandhi nodded, and put the sweater on the sink as JFK sat on the edge of the bathtub. He then pulled out two small towels and some fresh bandaging, and started soaking one of the towels in water from the sink. After about 10 seconds, he turned the water off and moved closer to JFK. While he didn’t have much experience in cleaning wounds himself, he’d gotten enough of them over the years to know what to do.</p><p>“Alright man, this is probably gonna sting.”<br/>
Gandhi whispered, which JFK responded to by nodding. Pain coursed through his arm as Gandhi started applying pressure to it, and he gritted his teeth to avoid making any noise. He let out a low hiss through his teeth as Gandhi continued, tightly gripping the edge of the tub with his other hand. Cleaning off some dried blood had caused some new blood to start flowing as well, and Gandhi dabbed at it with the dry towel before he wrapped the fresh bandaging around JFK’s arm.</p><p>“That good? You need me to clean anywhere else? Like on the legs, chest, neck, or face?” Gandhi whispered.<br/>
JFK shook his head, and planted a kiss on the other teen’s forehead.</p><p>“Nah short stick, I won’t need you to. I er uh, got new bandaging for those places yesterday.” JFK whispered. He had some large bandaids below and above his left eye, on his right cheek, and on his neck. His chest and legs were wrapped with the same type of bandaging that his arm was. The bandaging for his chest was somewhat wet on the back, but it was something JFK could handle.</p><p>“Alright, we should probably get you in bed now, and I should probably head back before my foster mom wakes up. I’ll text you when I can at school. Take it easy, alright Fitz?” Gandhi whispered, leaning up so he could peck JFK on the lips.</p><p>“Heh, keep kissin’ me like this and you’re gonna er, end up sick too.” JFK said, lifting Gandhi up in his arms as he walked back to his bedroom.</p><p>“I just want you to know how much I love you~” Gandhi responded once they were in the bedroom, which earned a soft laugh from JFK.</p><p>“You, er uh, sap.” JFK said, his face now flushed a light pink.</p><p>“I’m your boyfriend, I’m allowed to be a sap.”<br/>
Gandhi countered as JFK set him down.<br/>
After that, he moved the pillows he’d placed under the covers to look like him sleeping so that he could fall back asleep, taking off his wet socks and hiding them under his bed before he did so. After sinking himself into his bed, he turned on his side and looked over at Gandhi.</p><p>“See ya later short stick.” JFK sighed, his eyes droopy as he felt tiredness wash over him.</p><p>“See you later Jack.” Gandhi replied with a wave as he started climbing down the ladder. After that, he shut the window and began to descend to the ground below. Once he was down, he took down the ladder and put it back in its hiding place before beginning the swift trek back home with warmth swelling in his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>